


A Cure I Know

by Tiffuhnyrose



Series: A Cure I Know [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffuhnyrose/pseuds/Tiffuhnyrose
Summary: A sex addict & a nut case - what a perfect pairing, don’t you think?Elliot Alderson x Fem!OC (Emerson)
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Original Female Character(s), Elliot Alderson/Reader
Series: A Cure I Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of sex & swearing.

I wasn’t much for early mornings - in fact I never really bothered to be awake anytime before noon if I could help it. However, with my new corporate job I was forced to be awake at the god forsaken hour of six a.m. five days out of the week and to say I was having a hard time adjusting was an understatement. You see, i’m a natural night owl so staying up late had always been something I was accustomed to and even with my new need to rise early in the morning, my body was still not letting me fall asleep anytime before midnight – cue the exhaustion.

My walk to the train was fuzzy as my eyes attempted to adjust to my surroundings; all the noises and various people who were doing the same as I was, hustling and bustling in order to go to work at a job you only liked half of the time (if even that). At least I was able to have my coffee maker set on a timer so I was always ensured some much desired caffeine. The warmth of the cup in my hand was a euphoric feeling as I instinctively smiled after taking a sip of the liquid, letting it glaze my throat with the bitter taste of the black coffee that I’d been in love with since college. 

I scanned my card, allowing me entrance beyond the gate so I could join the masses of other people awaiting the next outbound train. The thing I hated the most was the shoving; everyone acted as if they were the only person in the world who had anywhere to be at this hour resulting in mass amounts of people shoving past you and pushing you aside as if you absolutely no where important to be.

However, despite the various amount of unwanted bodily contact I had to endure, I finally found a safe little space, right next to one of the poles that was holding up the underground form of transportation. I safely nuzzled myself against the pole as I grabbed my book out from under my arm and opened it to the last page I had left off at. I was a hopeless romantic internally and a stone cold bitch externally. I had to blame my natural resting bitch for this one and the mass amount of hurt my father had pre destined me to carry on to all of my future relationships. 

I never so much as bated an eyelash at a potential partner anymore - i knew I never stood a chance with anyone I would be even remotely attracted to, so what was the point in looking when you couldn’t have it. Much like window shopping, which I think is pointless, you’re teasing yourself and letting yourself see these things you can’t have and whats the fun in that? Especially if that thing is a long term relationship with wonderful communication skills, utter honesty, and the occasional hot and somewhat rough sex.

Okay, the sex part, I admit was something I wanted more than occasionally and I think that’s why any of my past sexual partners merely threw me away after the first use. They got what they wanted and all of them enjoyed that I liked to be thrown around like a rag doll and used until I was spent, but then that was it. Those people would move on, find the “love of their life” who enjoyed missionary position as their go to during sex (lord help us all!). Sex was a big part of my life and I enjoyed it. I was never ashamed to enjoy such a pleasurable thing, the only thing I came to regret often was that I was constantly accepting any person who offered it. 

It had gotten to the point where I had no taste or style or preference anymore – If you had a sex organs then you were my current type. My therapist said that I was just using sex as a way to engage in any kind of intimacy I could find; of course she was wrong. I didn’t want a relationship, I wanted to be fucked. Period. That’s all there is to it. I didn’t need attachment and I didn’t need a partner, it was merely just something I wanted..but not right now. Maybe in like five years..or maybe never. I didn’t care.

The roaring of the oncoming train swished my hair in front of my face, making me groan as I pinned the loose strands behind my ear and tucked the corner of the page in my book to hold my place. Hopefully i’d be able to snag a seat on the train – god, there was nothing worse than having to stand on a crowded rush hour train as you attempted to read. To my luck, there was an open seat just a mere foot away from me as I hustled over to claim what was rightfully mine. Sure, the seat wasn’t ideal as I was squeezed in between two other people on my right and left side, but it was a seat none the less and I wouldn’t pass up the chance to gain some much needed comfort.

My eyes scanned through the last page I had left off at until I found the all mighty paragraph and began to absorb myself back into the books story line. I hadn’t noticed the crowds of people dispersing more and more at every stop until I heard the stop that was right before mine which made me prepare for lift off, so to speak. I placed my book inside my satchel and simply just sat there. Something so uncommon now a days as we are all too busy in this wide world of never ending multi tasking which usually involved being deep into some form of technology.

My eyes soon drifted to the other passengers riding along with me: a mother holding her sleeping infant in the sling attached to her chest, a boy who looked to be about high school age, most likely on his way to school, a woman with a parrot sitting casually on her shoulder, and a few other various people dressed in business like clothes, much like myself. My eyes then drifted directly across me to a man. He was dressed somewhere between business like and casual with a hoodie draped around his body that was clearly covering up a nice dress shirt as the collar poked through the parts the hoodie wasn’t able to completely cover. He was very handsome, but very stoic looking. Almost as if he was unhappy or exhausted, maybe a mixture of both which I could relate to, but I didn’t look too long because, anyone whose used public transportation before knows that keeping eye contact with a stranger on the train or bus is a recipe for either extreme awkwardness or the potential of sending the wrong message which results in getting sexually harassed for the remainder of your ride.

I decided to stand up from my seat, knowing my stop was fast approaching, but also as a means to busy myself; I guess I too was much too adjusted to constantly doing something, so much so that I couldn’t enjoy the silence and nothingness anymore. Just as my finger began to tap impatiently on the metal bar I was holding for support, the train slowed to a halt at the stop that was just a couple blocks from my stuffy and corporate place of work and I couldn’t help but sneak one last look at the man who was sat directly across from me. I gave him a small smile, hoping to at least attempt some sort of friendly social engagement at this morning hour, but to my demise he hadn’t returned my gesture, he merely diverted his eyes as quickly as possible, just as I had done earlier on when he caught me examining his handsome form.

Sure, I was a tad disappointed, but he had already had just a glum look on his face that I wasn’t too terribly shocked he ignored my friendly gesture. Besides, the work day was calling my name and I couldn’t be bothered with some stranger who I knew nothing about.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing & vulgar language (literally this is raunchy and real), and slight mention of masturbation.

My week was dull..and lifeless…and soul sucking..I could go on, trust me! But I won’t bore you with the uneventful details of my 9-5 office job and my sadly, non existent sex life. The one thing that seemed to keep my going was Fridays; god damn I loved Fridays. Friday meant freedom, Friday meant I rarely had to wear pants (who could really argue with that). But Friday’s also meant seclusion..and loneliness..and binge watching a lot of TV and eating my body weight in salt & vinegar chips. No need to feel sorry for me though, please don’t send your pity my way–I assure you I am doing just fine. I wouldn’t mind getting laid though; who am I kidding, I would love to be getting plowed into a mattress right this very moment, but I had zero amount of takers at the moment. I suppose I could fix the situation myself..though i’d already done that seven..maybe ten times this week already. Again, don’t send me your pity, i’m fine! I promise. 

I loved a date night with my vibrator almost as much as a date night with a lover, well, let’s be honest, the person would be a fuck toy not a lover… Anyways! This lack of a sexual partner would give me a chance to think about him again which didn’t sound too awful, not awful at all. God, the way his tight black jeans cupped his legs (and other things). Don’t even get me started on that hoodie, i’d probably blow a load right this very moment just picturing him in it again. It didn’t help that i happened to see this stranger every week day morning, at least for this week. I assumed he was on his way to work, just as I was, although i’m not sure what he would do for work that would allow such Gothic attire. Maybe he’s an artist..Oh, oh! Or maybe one of those mysterious musicians that was stuck on themselves and decided to adopt the fashion sense and persona of a tragedy ridden art college drop out. Yes, that seemed fitting enough.

I couldn’t help but begin to pleasure myself over the thoughts of him and his tan skin and contrasting dark hair–his hand gripping my headboard tightly as he violated me in every way that I could possibly desire. He would know all of my kinks like the cocky asshole I assumed his dark soul to be. Always confident and always telling my how how amazing my tits look as he pressed my knees into my stomach, making the two mounds on my chest be squished, but still move with every thrust he laid into me.

Just as I could feel myself really starting to lose it, the loudest and scariest yelling between two parties came bellowing directly bellow my first floor apartments window. Of course, being the curious one I was, I briskly pulled myself together (but not my pants, this was still a no pants party my friends) and stuck my palms on the window sill as I pushed my head out of the already open window.

I watched as one man, dressed in a finally pressed classic black and white suit threw his hands in the air, clearly yelling at another person over something that had to be absolutely god awful for his tone of voice to be that fucking loud. The other party was dressed in only jeans and a simple black hoodie...interesting. The hood rested naturally on the top of the persons, covering up any view I could have of them as he yelled just as loudly in response to the other, professionally dressed, man.

I couldn’t make out much for the life of me, the heavy traffic was to blame for that, but I could tell the conversation was tense and almost made me pick up my phone and have 911 pre-dialed, just in case. However, the two seemed to come to an agreement or something of the sorts, as the man in the suit backed away silently, his driver opening the rear passenger side door for him as he slipped into the large luxury SUV. The car sped off, leaving nothing but a large amount of dirt and dust behind, just enough to cause an illuminating type cloud over the other person clad in black. For some reason I still kept watching. Probably out of entertainment purposes; the things you see on the New York City streets were much, much more mind boggling than any reality TV show. 

Just as the cloud of dust began to dissipate; I saw a familiar dark haired figure. Well, familiar to an extent; we both had still never said a word to each other or really even held eye contact for longer than three or so seconds. Never the less, I knew him. It was, in fact, the very figure that I had been pleasuring myself to not even five minutes ago. I blinked my eyes several times, even going so far as to hold one of my eyes open to make sure that I wasn’t honest to god just making this all up for the sake of my hormones. But no, he was still there; his hoodie was now laid flat against his back, allowing me to see his handsome features yet again (that’s twice today!) while he glanced around the brick alleyway, pacing himself back and forth.

“Hey stranger.” I couldn’t believe the words had flown out of my mouth, but, god damn it, they sure as hell did. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary for me. I was a free spirit who was known for being quite the social butterfly so screaming out of my window at a man I had never spoke to before wasn’t too terribly out of character for me.

He looked around, first at all of those at his eye level, and then up into the sky. I couldn’t help but wave my hand in an exaggerated fashion, but he didn’t seem to take too much of a liking to me or my actions. His look was cold with the slightest hint of confusion as he stood there for a moment just looking at me as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Do you remember me? We ride the train at the same time every week day morning. I can’t believe we always get on the same train car!” 

Again, his expression remained the same, but this time he began walking a little closer to my elevated first floor window. 

Please oh please just tell me you want to fuck me just as bad as I want to fuck you.

“Can you let me in?” he said, keeping eyes disconnected from mine, but I would to had I requested such an odd thing from someone who was one point above total stranger. But would I ever turn down a possible fuck? Not a chance.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

Playfully, I rolled my eyes, “Why should I let you in? I don’t even know you.”

“You just asked If I remembered you so clearly you think I know you.” 

I bit my lip in nervous anticipation as I tried to muster up my once confident words that were now making me feel anything but confident.

“Can’t you take a joke?”

“Jokes are pointless.”

My facial expression could be matched to that of a person who just muttered the phrase, “well, alright then” as I went to close my window.

“Wait!” Immediately I halted my movement and stuck my head out the window again, per the mans request.

“Can I really come in..I just–I just want to ask you a couple questions. I know you don’t know me, but-”

“I’ll buzz you in.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex, smoking, and swearing. Enjoy!

The guy must have ran up the small flight of stairs at peak speed because it really only took him a matter of seconds before he was standing in front of my apartment hallway as I stared at him from my open door.

The dimly lit hall only made him appear more beautiful as the dull lighting created these shadowed areas all along his face, making him appear much more mysterious than he already was to me.

He didn’t say a word as he walked past, heading straight for the inside of my apartment. His eyes scanned my living room area only for a minute before he began pacing back and forth with heavy footsteps creating creaking noises on the old wooden floors that were hidden by a geometric patterned rug.

I watched him rather curiously. He seemed to be mouthing silent words to himself, but my lip reading skills were rather dreadful and I couldn’t decipher anything he was uttering to himself, so I settled on just eyeing up the piece of ‘meat’ that I had been fantasizing about not very long ago. 

I started down his legs, admiring the hugging black material that showed off his slim thighs, but also seemed to make them disappear into the night time lighting. I wonder if that’s why he wore black all the time..maybe he was simply trying to fade into the background without a fuss. Or maybe he was just working on keeping up an edgy, mysterious vibe. I didn’t care. He can do whatever the hell he wants and he can do whatever the hell he wants to me while he’s at it.

My eyes stayed fixed on his crotch area as I shamelessly imagined the glorious shaft that was hidden by a couple layers of fabric--I could feel my saliva beginning to thicken as I thought about getting on my knees for him right then and there. He’d love it, I know he would. He’d grasp my hair in his hands, forcing his dick in and out of my mouth and I'd probably enjoy it even more than he would.

The stranger let out a rather loud cough, if you could even call it that. It was as fake as can be. 

Had he caught me obviously checking him out? Not that I gave a fuck, in fact maybe that would speed this whole process up quicker for my benefit. I’m positive that’s the only reason he begged to be let up into my home, right?

“Can you stop.”

His voice was very stern, making a pulse in between my thighs begin to thump erratically. 

“Stop what?,” I asked cluelessly as I licked my lips in the most subtle way, yet was efficient enough for him to watch at my tongue glossed over my pout.

“Staring at my dick.”

Well he’s blunt. “You’re blunt, huh?” I chuckled as I walked over to my purse that was set on a hook as my hand rummaged through the leather material until it grasped the small carton of cigarettes.

“Want one?” I offered, extending my hand out to the stranger to which he just simply stared and gave neither a nod or shake of the head.

“Are you allowed to smoke in here?”

I shrugged as I stuck the stick in between my lips and lit up the addicting substance. I really didn’t know, nor did I care. If you haven’t guessed already, I simply do what feels good to me and deal with any consequences later.

“Does it look like I give a fuck.” 

I sat on the couch, letting my legs naturally spread comfortably as Elliot watched me, just like I wanted him to. I hadn’t forgotten about my figure that was clad in only an oversized t-shirt and small pair of panties. I wanted him to look at me and want me just as much as I wanted him right now. 

“So. What did you want to ask me.”

I continued smoking as Elliot’s eyes danced around my body, but not lustfully. It was more like when a teenage boy sees a girl in a bikini--he almost looked uncomfortable, but that couldn’t be it. Surely a man of his age with a woman like me in front of him wouldn’t ignore how good I looked. I knew I looked fucking appealing... That is unless I wasn’t his type..maybe he wasn’t into women..maybe he’s ga-

“What exactly did you see?”

I let my eyes meet his as he stood with arms folded across his broad chest. “I just saw you and that other guy. That’s it.”

“Nothing else? Did you hear anything?”

I shook my head, “I couldn’t hear anything over the traffic. It just looked like you guys were having a rather heated discussion.”

The stranger seemed rather pleased with my answer as he nodded his head slightly as his eyes became erratic again; moving to and fro from the wall, then the floor, then me, then..whatever the fuck else he could stare at for two seconds or less. He seemed nervous and anxious and, in return, that was making me nervous and anxious.

“Are you okay?”

He moved his eyes back to me, keeping them there for a while before he averted his gaze again, making me laugh slyly and stand up to begin walking towards him.

His eyes seemed to grow bigger and bigger the closer I got and as I stood in front of him, maybe a foot or so worth of space between the both of us, his chest seemed to rise and fall rapidly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nn-nothing,” he stuttered, only making me smirk even more.

I didn’t like his answer because I knew it was bullshit. It was clear that he was lying and that something was anything but normal.

“You don’t seem okay. Is this about the man? Is there something I can do to help-”

Before I could get another word out, the stranger was bolting for my door, opening it furiously and walking down the stairs at a quick pace.

I called out for him, wrapping my silk robe around me in the process as I fled my apartment, not caring that I left my front door wide open. Right now I just wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know if he was okay, but more importantly, I missed his company no matter how quiet and odd it was. It was nice to have someone around for a change.

The stranger peeked over his shoulder for a second and quickened his steps when he saw me hot on his heels, which only made me take on a full sprint until I was standing in front of him with my hand on his shoulder.

I felt his muscles tense under my hand, almost in a jerking fashion and his eyes seemed to grow much more panic-like so I retracted my hand, but kept my body directly in front of him in case he wanted to make another break for it. 

“What the fuck is up with you dude?” My speech was slightly fuzzy as I tried to catch the breath I had lost while speeding after this strange man.

“Just leave me alone. Please.” My eyes softened at the lightness of his voice. He was sincerely begging that I leave him alone and that made me truly sad for him.

I held my palms out in front of me, just barely an inch or so away from his chest, but making sure not to touch him seeing as he wasn’t too fond of it the first time.

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re clearly not okay right now.”

“I’m never going to be fucking okay, alright? Just leave me the fuck alone,” he said through clenched teeth. His once light tone was much more furious and angry now, almost as if he had formed into a different person entirely and if I'm being completely honest, it scared me. Anytime a man raised their voice, whether it be directed towards me or not, I shuddered and felt like a child who was in need of a warm hug and comforting place.

“I’m sorry”, I said softly, moving out of his way as fast as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

It was like clockwork and to no fail that following Monday we were both once again sat on the train in the same exact train car. I wondered a lot of things. One: did he always aim for this exact train car? That seemed a tad repetitive and manic, but after our little ordeal the weekend before I wouldn’t put it past him should he be a character of mindless repetition. He himself seemed as though he hadn’t a clue what he was doing and whether he was doing it right or wrong or down or sideways. I suppose you couldn’t say much better things about me either because ever since I saw him that first day on this very train, I aimed to catch this exact car as well, just in case, though the chance was more rare than rubies, I would once again come across this intriguing stranger. However, I never thought that me and him would actually create this morning routine of avoiding eyes whilst on a crowded rush hour train.

Now, onto Two: who the fuck is this guy. Truly. He could be anyone -- an assassin, a dull sales person, even a fucking male prostitute. He was a complete mystery to me and for some god forsaken reason I was intently drawn on getting to know him, but not the rough and tough bad boy he oh so attempted to seem to be. That was a lie. I can spot a lie because I too am quite the liar. Except, you know, I'm good at it, but this man--this man was not accustomed to lying, at least not conjuring up a good lie that would be pleasing or believable to others. That’s sorta cute in a way if you think of it. A grown human being not being able to lie well means they still have this sort of innocence to them, but I knew he couldn’t be all innocent.

I did catch him in a dusky alley having an altercation with some wealthy so and so after all, and that was anything but innocent. Not to mention he was deeply insistent on making sure I hadn’t heard or seen anything that he didn’t want me to see or hear. Honestly, the only reason I was upset that I hadn’t any clue as to what he was up to that night was because I didn’t have anything to dangle over his head and tease him with. Though he did seem like the type to have quite a temper and yes, he did frighten me ever so slightly, I knew he was harmless deep down. Simply put, he was just a boy who was lost and seeking out something, I could tell that much. His eyes were quick to give that way.

Today wasn’t any different than the other times I'd seen him on the train. We would make quick eye contact every so often and within a millisecond he was diverting his eyes to the nearest spot that wasn’t my gaze. I never took my eyes off of him, especially not today. Suddenly I felt brave and curious about him all at the same time. He was something that I could see myself chasing after which he should see as a huge compliment seeing as I loved people who were disposable. I wanted the intimacy of a good fuck and that was all. Don’t take me to dinner, don’t try to fucking cuddle with me, and, jesus fucking christ, don’t even try to ask me for my number so we could ‘do this again sometime’. That's not what I want. Well, that is until now.. Which was terribly frightening and intriguing to me all at once.

“Stop fucking staring at me.”

I smirked, recognizing that deep voice seeping out from between clenched teeth. “Am I bothering you?,” I questioned.

“Yeah you are.”

“Guess my plan is working then,” I answered with the most over confident smile I could muster together while his cold gaze was peircing through the even colder atmosphere that seemed to loom around him wherever he went.

The stranger huffed loudly. Loud enough for most other bystanders to notice and grimace at his rather rude behavior on public transportation, but this is where I realized we were alone in this steel built train car and immediately my confidence began to dwindle away. Especially when his hands reached for the long metal bars that went from the floor to the ceiling, and pulled his body up to a standing position. 

His dark attired body sauntered over in my direction until he was directly stood in front of me; I could feel my knee’s brushing along the fabric of his dark, wrinkled pants. He craned his neck down so his face was closer to mine and, should I not feel so intimidated by him right now, I would’ve seen this as a tempting opportunity to have some fun on public transportation. But he was different. He didn’t make me feel like the fem fatale that I usually felt like when I was with other men and women. He was the alpha, but a lost and sad alpha. An alpha who seemed to not understand what he was doing, yet he held so much natural power over others.

“What are you trying to do?”

I shrugged, feeling my eyes grow owlish as they blinked furiously trying to process the harshness of his voice. 

Maybe I was afraid of him? Maybe I wasn’t? How he was able to take me from cocky to nervous and scared was still something I was trying to process, but he was beginning to make me feel..not like myself. I suppose in general he made me feel like a different person entirely.

“I--I’m not doing anything,” I answered with shaky hands that his eyes immediately seemed to notice.

His brow instantly relaxed and the crease set in the middle of his forehead seemed to dissipate as he moved his face back a good foot or so from mine. I watched as his teeth dug into his bottom lip while his eyes searched the train car once more to ensure nobody was within earshot of our conversation, but this only made me feel more nervous. 

“Listen, I just want to know why you’re doing this. Just tell me. I’m not going to hurt you or anything… did someone send you looking for me? Was it-“

Before he could finish his sentence, I shook my head in response as my brain tried to wrap itself, yet again, around this man and why on earth anyone would be looking for him or why someone would send me to find him. Who was he?

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Immediately he coward back both physically and mentally as he released the metal bars and let his body balance itself as the train moved at a fast pace.

“I just don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?,” I questioned, but he didn’t seem to want to say anything else. Instead he took one of his hands underneath the black hood covering his head and ran it through his hair, causing a small strand of black to fall onto his forehead.

I watched the strand, almost in slow motion, as it relaxed onto his tan skin and the urge to be cliche and fix the hair back into its place was there. Infact, my hand twitched as if it was going for it, without letting my brain grant it permission, to touch this strangers stray hair. Usually only a gesture made for couples or those who sustained close and precious relationships, yet I took had the urge for this man.

“Elliot?”

An unfamiliar blonde woman had entered the train car, along with a few dozen other people, as she made her way over to this stranger who evidently wasn’t a mystery to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder as the stranger looked between me and the blonde haired woman--he seemed cautious and nearly scared by her or rather what she could say.

“Elliot, I haven’t seen you in days. Why haven’t you been at work?”

I watched as the stranger took his hand, that was still underneath his hood, and gently lift the black fabric from his head as he shrugged. “I’ve just been busy with some stuff.”

The blonde scoffed at the man, who I presumed to be Elliot, as he mumbled his words and seemed annoyed as she began versing him in why it’s essential to let your friends know what’s going on in your life, but frankly I was much too distracted to pay attention to their conversation in its entirety.

Elliot. What a sweet name. It was somehow fitting for this stranger that had a dark and cold outer appearance; the opposite of sweet, yet it suited him well, very very well. I was surprised I never even thought about naming this mysterious person, but never once did I stop to think of his name, his backstory, and what made him who he was.

The scary part was that now I was thinking about all of that. I was thinking of his middle name, does he have any pets, is this blonde bitch going to get in my way of getting to know him, also, why the hell did I want to get to know him? Why was I having monologues with myself regarding this man who, up until a minute ago, I hadn’t a clue of even his name. I hated this and most importantly i hated who I was right now because I wasn’t the type to pine and day dream after another. Why was he different. Why on this god forsaken earth is there a creature say as he that would make me feel such foreign things that I hadn’t felt in decades.

“Are you okay?”

I hadn’t noticed that I zoned out, with my eyes still fixed on Elliot, until his now much perkier, yet still lifeless, voice questioned my dead eyed gaze.

I nodded, gulping back a breath I hadn’t realized was being held captive in my throat as I looked around for the blonde woman, who had been previously scolding a grown man on proper friendship etiquette--how precious. Thankfully, she was nowhere to be found. I must have been so deep in my thoughts that her departure had gone unnoticed to my zoned out stare. 

“You sure?,” Elliot questioned again, ending his sentence this time with a brief and deep chuckle that made me smile, but I quickly removed the grin from my face in the hopes that he wouldn’t see it. I didn’t need to give him any sort of leverage in whatever it is we were (friends, acquaintances, etc.).

“I’m fine,” I lied, but like I said, I was always convincing when it came to lying and this time was no different.

Elliot nodded just as the loud speaker announced the stop I was needing to get off on and only then did I realize my belongings were nowhere near being close to gathered and ready for me to descend into a crowd of thousands of others working at a miserable job. I began scrambling manically for my things as Elliot just watched me with some sort of look in his eyes that seemed sympathetic in nature, but what for?

I didn’t bother to acknowledge him as I stood to move past him and out of the train car. We never really said or entertained any sort of greeting when we departed so it wasn’t anything unusual.

“Bye.”

I stopped dead in my tracks, directly in the middle of the automatic doors, as he spoke the words. I’m sure I was blushing or wearing some sort of smitten grin and god how I hated that my feelings were from something as small as a ‘bye’ from him, but now wasn’t the time. I wouldn’t let these unusual feelings I was having for this man cause me to shatter the outer appearance I worked hard to convince others of. Not today, not ever--no on was worth that much.

“See you tomorrow, Elliot.”


End file.
